


Plum

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Homophobia, I don't know if I'll finish this, I hope I will, I just thought it was neat, Logan and Patton are engaged, Roman and Virgil start very platonic, Roman is a smarty, so is Logan though, some sad crap happens, some worse crap happens, that's not important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman sees a man with the most interesting hair and follows him only to hear of a tragic past.





	1. Meeting

Roman let out a loud groan as he turned to hit snooze on his alarm. Another day. He was almost back alseep when the screach of his alarm went off again. He sighed as he sat up in the guest bed of his best friends' apartment. 

He made his way to the dresser in the corner of the room and changed into his favorite red button down and dark blue jeans. As he buttoned up his shirt a buzz escaped his phone and revealed a text from his sister.

'I knew youd forget your promise.'

Roman stepped over to his charging phone and texted her back;

'Promise?'

'You are spost to come see Abuela in the hospital with me.'

'CRAP'

Roman bolted out his door grabbed an apple and called out to Patton, his old college roommate, and Logan, his favorite coworker, "Going to see Abuela. Calling in sick Lo." And ran out to the elevator.

(Time Skip)

Roman sat in the waiting room of the hospital with a newspaper across from him.

'Man Convicted of Murdering Son's Fiancee'

"Huh" Roman leaned forwards to grab the paper before being stopped by a much older paper falling onto his hand. 

'Youngest Boutique Owner in the County Turns Boutique Chain Owner'

He looked up to the man who dropped the paper on his hand, then back to the picture on the page. The plum purple hair sliding down the sharp cheekbones of the man standing in front of him matched the tear stained pale face in the photo. The man in question saw Roman's stare, flipped up the hood on his back and began power walking to the door. 

Roman stood as if to run after the man before his last name came ringing through his ears, "Prince?" 

(Time Skip)

"Whatcha doin?" The familiar soft, bubbly tone rose over Roman's headphones. "Hey, Pat." Roman closed the tab with the trial of the man from the paper earlier that day, shining through his friends round glasses. "It's nothing, just work."

Patton tiled his head to the side and blew a raspberry into the air around his blonde locks. "Silly Goose! Your taking the day off, don't work." Patton giggled before skipping back to the register, where a costumer was waiting for him to take his order of scones.

Roman let out a sigh and glanced out the window to see a flood of braided purple hair enter the coffee shop across the street. Rising from his chair in the corner of the bakery, Roman packed up his laptop and walked out of the glass door, heading straight to 'Sleep is for the Weak Café'.

Roman was greated by a man in a pink leather jacket and a name tag, Remmy. 

"ARE YOU WEAK!?" Roman flinched at the sudden question before quickly and louder than anticipated replying "I haven't slept in days!"

Remmy chuckled, "What can I getcha?" 

Roman searched the cafe as he walked up to the counter until he saw the bright hair he had chased in. Then motioned to said man, "His number." and smiled.

"Virge!" Remmy called out to the man in question. Virgil took out an earbud and glanced up, only moving after Remmy waved him over. 

"What?" Remmy motioned to Roman and passed a receipt to Virgil.

'phone number.......One Date'

Virgil snorted before writing his number down on the receipt given to him. "You have to pay for this ocordingly." He slid the paper back to the man across from him. 

" I won't let you down ..."

"-Virgil."

"Roman."


	2. The Date

"Why would you do that?!" Virgil spun back to his brother-in-law after checking to see if the man had left.

"Virge," the man behind the counter took off his sunglasses to reveal one emerald green and one cloued eye. "It's been two years." The man in question walked back up to the partially blind man. "I loved him, Rem. Their is no replacing that."

Remmy let out a sigh as he slid his glasses back on. "Celest told me what you said," Virgil lifted his eyebrow before the reliztion hit him. "You were going to break up with him anyway." Remmy slid his hand onto Virgil's shoulder, "I just want you to be happy."

Looking down at his Converse, Virgil let out a sigh and nodded his head.

(Time Skip)

? - Hello! It's Roman from the coffee shop

V- Hey

Roman - Wait this isn't a fake number

V - Nope

Roman - Great! I would love to get to know you better  
Roman - How about lunch 

V - ...  
V - Sure

(Time Skip)

Roman arrived at the diner two minutes early. Virgil had been sitting at a booth not far from the doors, looking up from his phone every time the door opened.

Roman looked around until he saw familiar purple hair, pulled back into a ponytail. "Hello there." Roman sat in the booth across from the man in question. 

Virgil looked up from his phone and put it down on the table, face up. "Hi." He gave a shy smile and glanced back over to a notification and sighed.

" Waiting for a text?" Roman took Virgil's subtle nod for a 'yes'. "Well let me distract you." Virgil looked up at the man in front of him, caramel skin only blemished by a mole under his right eye , covered by his dark curls. 

"You seem like a fairly closed off guy. So I feel like I should tell you not to worry." Roman lifted his left arm to scratch his neck, sleeve rolling down to reveal a small black crown outline tattoo. "I'm not looking to date you."

Virgil sat up, "You asked me on a date?" 

"No, I am doing what you asked me to do."Roman explained before ordering a burger and fries from the waitress that had walked by. "So this is what?" Virgil lifted an eyebrow to the man across from him.

"You tell me." Roman leaned forwards, dark eyes never leaving the silver ones in front of him. Virgil let out a chuckle, involentarily smirking at Roman, "What do you do?" 

"I work as a programmer at the Observatory down town. You?" 

"You already saw what I do on that newspaper."

...


	3. Goodbye!! Ish

I'm deleting this work. I'm still in love with he story I just hate the way I wrote it. I'm rewiting it under the same name. Hopefully this one will be better. Thanks for reading this terrible writing any way though. If you want to see how this story plays out please just look at my new one going up today.


End file.
